


the big party

by dxnvers



Series: ironwidow + peter family one shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: ironwidow + peter family one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the big party

"nat! have you seen my watch?" tony stark said digging through the drawers in their bedroom. natasha romanoff walked in bouncing a toddler on her hip. kissing her husbands cheek, she handed him the watch, "hey bug, did you have fun today?" tony said ruffling the toddlers soft brown curls earning laughter. natasha set the toddler down on the floor and kissed the top of his head. 

"pete had so much fun. he got to watch mama kick bad guys around," peter stark was their three year old son who had many nicknames including pete and bug.

"yeah i bet. look at you, little bug, you look so fancy, like daddy," tony said as natasha tied his tie.

"i don't wanna go to the party daddy. i wanna stay here and watch shrek with you and mama," peter said rubbing his eye tiredly. natasha smoothed out her dress and pecked tony on the cheek feeling his scratchy stubble on her lips. 

"well sorry pete we have to go. your uncle clint will be there, he's your favorite right?" natasha asked brushing out her hair with her fingers for a last check. 

"you mean uncle bird brain?" peter asked laughing. tony snickers pulling on his dress shoes.

"where did you hear that from? was it daddy? don't call uncle clint that he'll think i told you," natasha said staring at tony who tried to suppress his giggles.

"i heard it from uncle steve who said that uncle birdbrain was being a dumbass. whats a dumbass?" peter asked fiddling with a dinosaur toy he found on the floor. natasha cleared her throat and tony, who was unable to contain his laughter, composed himself.

"don't say that word," tony said standing and picking up the little stark. "mama coined that word. its hers,"

natasha smirked and put on her earrings, "you boys ready?"

"no i don't want to go," peter said stubbornly. tony sighed.

"bug, we have to go. its a special super hero party. you love super heroes and parties, whats up?" tony said fixing his sons shirt.

"i just want to stay home and watch shrek," peter whined. tony looked to natasha who sighed, rolled her eyes and nodded.

"okay bug we'll stay home. not the first time we've ditched right nat?" tony asked memories of the last time they ditched an avengers ceremony which resulted in peter. his eyes twinkled in amusement. natasha slapped his arm.

"yay!" peter yelled happily. natasha quickly changed into comfortable clothes and took off her makeup. tony changed as well. peter, however, did not want to change on account of the clothes making him feel fancy, no matter how much his two parents persisted. they finally gave in and let him keep wearing the clothes.

"does it have to be shrek?" this time it was tony who was whining. natasha stood in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to be done. peter nodded and placed a lego on the set he and tony were building. it was a star wars x-wing star fighter.

"yes. shrek is good," the four year old said. tony popped the disc into the dvd player.

"we've seen it a thousand times!" natasha groaned. 

"one more won't hurt," peter said shrugging.

"bug, lets watch star wars or something," peter's eyes lit up.

"yeah! lets watch star wars! empire strikes back!" he shouted making the lego x-wing fly. he mimicked the ship noises.

"you like that one huh?" tony asked grabbing the empire strikes back dvd.

"i think that the princess is pretty and she and han solo should be like you and mama," peter said idly standing near the couch. tony snorted.

"the popcorn ready?" tony asked looking to natasha. he smiled lovingly at his wife. she looked truly beautiful. even in pajamas, no makeup and her hair in a messy ponytail. she is proof that you don't need makeup to be beautiful. he blew a kiss at her and she made finger guns and shot at him, smirking. he gasped dramatically and clutched his hand to his heart. she blew on her finger gun. tony fell to the ground making peter jump to his father.

"daddy! is it your light? your circle light thing? mama!" peter said frantically. tony sat up and pulled the toddler onto his lap and played with the curls on his sons head.

"its not my 'circle light thing' mama and i were just playing I'm fine, bug" natasha grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave, walked to her boys and sat down next to them

"the popcorns ready," she said hopping on the couch. peter sat between his super parents and paid attention to the movie. one of peters least favorite scenes came on

"gross why are they kissing?" peter said covering his eyes. tony snorted.

"i know they're siblings thats just weird. and she's sending han mixed signals," tony remarked shoving popcorn in his mouth. "you're mother sent me a lot of mixed signals way back when before the storks brought you to us,"

natasha scoffed, "i sent you mixed signals? you were the one sending them," peter put his small, popcorn buttered finger to natashas lips.

"shh mom vaders here," peter said staring at the screen intently. natasha pressed a kiss to peters curls, then to tonys cheek. her husband smiled. 

soon the movie was over but it was past peters bedtime and the star wars loving toddler was still awake.

"bug, come on time for bed," natasha said scooping her son up. 

"not tired mama," peter said. he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. he was definitely tired.

"come on pete," tony said trying get the toddler to go to bed. "if you go to bed now, we'll all do something fun tomorrow. you, me, mama, and even you're friend ted if you want," tony purposely messed up his sons name knowing it isn't actually ted.

"his name is ned , daddy. you know this," peter said narrowing his eyes, "but fine ill go to bed,"

they family of three walked to peters star wars themed room. tony tucked the boy into his bed and read him a story. natasha watched from the doorway, a smile on her face. she never thought that she would be able to have this. a husband. a son. a family. tears pricked at her eyes. if someone told her, when she was a spy in the red room that she would be a superhero married to tony stark and had a son, she would tell them they were crazy. tony finished the story and kissed the top of peters head. natasha walked into the room and kissed her sons forehead. 

"night, buggy," she said ruffling his hair. walking back to her and tonys room she laid down on their bed and waited for tony. when he didn't come after ten minutes, she suspected he headed to the lab.

"tony?" she asked from the stairs of the lab. the lights were on but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. sighing she went back upstairs. walking past peters room she decided to check up oh him. cracking his door open she saw peter in tonys arms, both fast asleep. a tear escaped at the sight of the two buys. her boys. she closed the door and walked to her own bed. laying down and looking at the ceiling she thanked the russian gods for her second chance.

"what're you staring at?" tony asked sleepily. he must've saw her check on them. he jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "i love you natasha,"he kissed her forehead lightly.

"i love you so much," she said burying her face in his neck. 

she thanked the russian gods for her second chance. without it she wouldn't have tony or peter. the two beautiful boys in her life. her boys.


End file.
